Oh, How Easily Our Plans Go Awry
by Morgan of Salerone
Summary: Kagome tells of her plans to return to her own time after the battle, devastating the hearts of Koga and Inuyasha. As the two race to win Kagome's heart and convince her to stay, time races against them and the rest of their comrades as Naraku draws near.
1. Chapter 1 The First Unravellings

**Oh, How Easily Our Plans Go Awry**

**Disclaimer: **All characters found in this fanfiction belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Summary: **(Warning: Minor spoilers) When Inuyasha, Koga, Sango, Miroku and Kagome all come together to plan the defeat of Naraku, their plan goes terribly awry. Kagome tells them all of her plans to stay in her own time when the Shikon no Tama is restored, devastating the hearts of Inuyasha and Koga. While both race against each other and time to win Kagome's heart and convince her to stay, Naraku attacks. Caught off guard, the allies struggle to defeat the great menace. As friends and shards fall into the grasp of the evil demon, Kagome strives to keep those she loves free. Fleeing with a mortally wounded Inuyasha, she makes her way to her own time in hopes of finding safety. Safety is found, but Inuyasha has yet to wake up, and now Kagome keeps hearing footsteps following her wherever she goes. Is Naraku's evil influence reaching into the future?

**Chapter One: Oh, How Easily Our Plans Go Awry**

Kagome looked over the group, worry and resignation resounding deep in her heart. Her friends – all of those strong enough to fight – stood before her, scattered in little groups. Not too far from her waited Koga, his eyes periodically glancing over at her with concern. Kagome knew that he desired to destroy Naraku anyways, but he had jumped at the offer to do something for her, even if it meant working alongside Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku stood close to each other, talking quietly, while Sango's hand absentmindedly stroked Kirara's head. By Sango's expression, they were probably talking about Kohaku, who was still under Naraku's control. Miroku's expression was pained as well. Inuyasha sat nearby, Tetsusaiga resting against his shoulder. His head and eyes were bent down in thought. He was still hurting from Kikyo's death, still unable to forgive himself for not saving her. His eyes flicked up and met hers, and Kagome looked away. It was too hard to meet his gaze, too hard to think of what would be lost when she finally returned to her own time. She sighed. This would be the only chance to tell them.

"Everyone…" Kagome began, breaking the stillness of the little glade where they waited. Six pairs of eyes turned to her, all in varying degrees of interest. "Everyone, I just wanted to tell you all that I… when this is all over, that is, I won't be coming back." Sango's mouth dropped open in a silent cry and Miroku looked stricken. Inuyasha face only darkened and his clutched his sword tighter, the pain evident through his body.

"What?!" Koga exclaimed, rushing to her side. He clasped her hands in that oh-so-familiar way, holding them to his heart. "Kagome, you can't be serious!"

"I am, Koga." Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha, who wouldn't meet her gaze. "I don't belong here. I'm from another time, another _world_, and I have a family and friends I never see or visit anymore. My brother is growing up without me; Grandpa's getting old and in the hospital and Mum's so tired all the time from doing everything herself. I'm needed back home, and…" Kagome glanced at Inuyasha once more. "I won't be needed here anymore, once the Shikon Jewel is restored."

"Kagome, that's not true!" Koga attempted to assure her, trying to meet her eyes.

"No, Koga, please!" Kagome choked. "I just need to be alone right now." She pulled her hands from his grip, turning away.

"Kagome…" he begged. She turned and fled. She had to get away from the clearing, away from everyone, away from the accusing eyes they laid on her.

She sat on a fallen log, her body shaking with her sobs. Why did it have to be this way? Why did she have to choose between one life and another, her family and her friends? If only grandpa wasn't sick, if only Mum wasn't so tired… if only, if only. They were just dreams, nothing more. They wouldn't help her stay.

Kagome looked up at the sky, the stars peeking out between the tops of trees and the moon partially hidden behind that same green curtain. She gave a shaking sigh, letting her tears run down her cheeks unchecked. A twig snapped behind her and she whirled around, eyes wide with fright.

"Kagome?" came an uncertain voice. Kagome spun around, sitting again as she did so. She quickly mopped her eyes, roughly pulling a sleeve across each cheek before answering.

"Y-yes, Koga?"

Koga quietly stepped near, his face worried.

"Kagome," he began, his voice husky. He paused, mouth open, then shut it, looking down. There was a moment of silence, and then he looked up at her again. "Kagome, if you leave, I will miss you."

"Koga, please," Kagome sniffed. "It's hard enough as it is. I… I don't know if I can do this if I think about it anymore."

"Then don't think about it anymore, just stay here!" Koga pressed, kneeling down in front of her. Kagome glanced up at him, her chin trembling. Suddenly she looked down and started crying. "Kagome," said Koga, flustered and unsure of what to do. "Kagome… don't cry." Kagome just shook her head and wept, unable to stop. Koga looked at her softly, brows drawn up together. Slowly he placed a hand under her chin, lifting her face to his. Tears glittered on the ends of her eyelashes, framing her pretty eyes like jewels. She was so beautiful. Slowly he bent forward, his lips brushing hers. He felt her stiffen, but he kissed her anyways. He had wanted to do this for so long, _so long_. Breaking away, he clutched her close to him, his head on her shoulder.

"Kagome… If you really are going, I'll wait for you."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, and she tried to break away.

"Koga," she croaked. "I-"

"Kagome, don't say anything," he cut in. "I just want to stay here for a moment. If you are going to leave, I… I just want to hold you here, once."

"But Koga..." she sighed, and let herself go limp again. She couldn't bring herself to break his heart just yet. Seeing something out of the corner of her eye, she glanced up. There he stood, his eyes clouded in pain, an utter look of betrayal on his face.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, and then he fled.

Sango was cleaning her boomerang as she sat in the clearing, waiting for Kagome, Koga and Inuyasha to return.

"Do you think she'll really leave us?" Miroku suddenly asked, voicing Sango's thoughts perfectly. She put down her boomerang, looking up at the sky.

"I don't know," she said, a small tremor in her voice.

"Sango…" said Miroku, turning to look at her with concern. "Are you alright?" Sango looked down, her face full of pain.

"I… I just always had this thought that Kagome would always be here with us. Just like Kirara, or Shippo, or you," she murmured. "The thought of never seeing her again, of losing her like so many others… It hurts." Sango drew her knees up, wrapping her arms around them. Kirara gently nuzzled her arm, and she looked down and smiled fondly at the little two-tail. Her smile faded, and she gazed up at Miroku again. "I'm also worried about Inuyasha and Koga. I don't want them fighting with each other, and both of them looked devastated by Kagome's news."

"Yes, you're right," said Miroku sadly. Kirara gave a squeak and suddenly ran to the edge of the clearing, where Inuyasha suddenly appeared. His shoulders sagged, his ears hung limp, his eyes were downcast… he looked defeated, in body and soul.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Sango cried, jumping up. Miroku came to stand beside her, worry on his face. Slowly he looked up at them. Sorrow swam in his eyes, amber and glistening in the moonlight.

"I'm going to fight Naraku" he said quietly. "Don't follow me." Before she could say anything, the hanyou leapt into the trees, darting away.

"We have to stop him!" Sango cried, snatching her boomerang. "He'll get himself killed!" With a burst of flames, Kirara transformed and she bounded onto her back.

"Sango, wait!" Miroku called. Sango looked back. "We don't know what's happened here. You follow Inuyasha and make sure he doesn't hurt himself, but I'll stay here and wait for Kagome and Koga." Sango nodded and rode off, hair flying. Miroku sighed and shook his head. He, too, was saddened by the thought of Kagome leaving, but surely it would take more than that to make to make Inuyasha do something so out of character as this? He had never seen the hanyou look so sad.

Suddenly Kagome burst into the clearing, hair in disarray and breathing fast.

"Where's Inuyasha?" she panted, gazing with desperate eyes at the monk.

"He ran off in that direction, but Sango went to find him so you needn't worry. Tell me, what's going on?"

"I have to go!" Kagome called, vaulting onto her bike and peddling off.

"Kagome, wait!" Miroku stood in the clearing, hand stretched out after the departing girl. Whatever had happened, it had made a real mess of things. Grabbing his staff, Miroku glanced around one last time and followed after Kagome.

Koga sat on the log where he'd found Kagome, gazing at his hands in disbelief.

"_Inuyasha…" she whispered, her head lifting. Koga looked up, turning to see where her gaze led. Through the trees he could just see the disappearing ends of a firerat robe and a lank of silver hair. He tightened his grip on Kagome, but she stood and pushed his arms away._

"_I have to go after Inuyasha," she said, not even looking at him. She started to run after him, but Koga caught her hand, causing her to look at him. _

"_Kagome, please stay."_

"_Koga, let me go!."_

"_You don't need Inuyasha. You have me!" Koga almost shouted, the hurt over her feelings for Inuyasha turning to anger inside him. "I'll protect you, I'll be there for you, I won't run off with other women… Kagome, I love you!" Kagome stopped trying to escape, looking over at him with pain-filled eyes. He stared at her in anguish, waiting for a response. _

"_Koga…" she whimpered, looking away "please, just let me go."_

"_You love me, don't you?" he half-asked, half-begged. "I've saved your life, I've saved the mutt's life, I've done everything you ask of me, what more do you want? Why don't you love me?!"_

"_Koga…"Kagome sobbed. "Koga, I'm sorry, but I love Inuyasha!"_

Koga gazed up at the spot where he had last seen her, disappearing through the trees.

"But _I_ love you, Kagome," he wept. "You can't… leave me." With a sense of utter loss, Koga let his head fall in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2 Failure

**Chapter Two – Failure**

Inuyasha raced through the forest, his keen nose alert for Naraku's scent.

_Kagome doesn't love me_, he thought. _She would rather be with that wolf. She would rather be with a full demon than a half-breed. I'm just not good enough for her._ Tears blurred his vision, and he angrily swatted them away. _This is no time to be crying! _He scolded himself. _I have to kill Naraku to avenge Kikyo! I can't be thinking about that two-timing wench!_ Inuyasha stopped in his flight, pausing to gain his bearings. _Is this how she felt? Is this what she went through when she saw me with Kikyo? _Inuyasha gazed at the ground, lost in thought and pain. _Kagome… how did you forgive me? Give me that strength. Let me wait for you. I need you by my side._

"Kagome, I need you," Inuyasha whispered brokenly. "I love you." He sniffed, holding back a tear, then paused, sniffing again. It was Naraku. Inuyasha snapped upright, all senses tuned to the slightest change in surrounding. Naraku was very, _very _close.

"So, Inuyasha," came the silky, sickening voice. "Have you finally accepted your feelings for the little, human girl?"

"Naraku... Come out and show yourself! Fight like a real man!" Inuyasha snarled, hand on Tetsusaiga. Laughter sounded from all around.

"If you insist… Inuyasha."

Inuyasha whirled around, searching for Naraku. His putrid stench filled his nostrils, and he could feel the suffocating cloak of the demon's aura falling across him. Laughter sounded again, and Inuyasha spun to face him.

The final battle had begun.

…………………………………….

Sango and Kirara raced through the night, an unexplainable urgency driving them on. _Why does this feel so wrong?_ Sango thought, her boomerang weighing heavily on her shoulder. _Why do I have this sick feeling in my gut? …I wish Miroku were here.._ Sango glanced back the way they had come, hoping beyond hope to catch a last glimpse of the monk. Kirara suddenly pulled up, almost throwing her. She looked back forward, her heart clenching at the sight.

There stood Kagura, as calm as could be, with her brother, Kohaku, ready beside her. Sango jumped down, her boomerang ready.

"What do you want, Kagura?" she called, scowling. Kohaku tensed, raising his weapon. Kagura glanced at him, snapping her fan shut decisively.

"You can stop pretending now; you're only fooling her."

Sango watched in surprise as Kohaku straightened – looking a little surprised himself – and sheathed his weapon.

"How long have you known?" he asked the wind youkai. She waved her fan at him in a vague motion.

"Long enough," she replied. "Now go see your sister; we don't have time."

With more hope than she would have dared, Sango watched as Kohaku crossed over to her. He knelt, dropping to one knee and bowing his head.

"Sister," he said in a husky voice. "Can you forgive me?"

"Kohaku!" Sango cried, sweeping him up in her arms. "It's really you," she whispered.

"Kohaku," came Kagura's voice. "We don't have time. Inuyasha could be battling him this very moment."

Sango looked up.

"He's not battling Naraku, is he?"

"He is."

Sango stiffened, torn between her reunion with her brother and a friend in need.

"Wait," she said, suddenly cautious. "Who's side are you on?"

"I am the wind," Kagura replied. "I am on no one's side. If you want Inuyasha to live, I suggest you get moving, and you'd better kill that damn Naraku."

Pulling a feather from her hair, Kagura tossed it into the air and soared away.

"Sango!"

Sango turned to see Kagome peddling madly towards them. She skidded to a stop, putting a foot down to steady herself.

"Where is Inuyasha?" she gasped. "Kohaku?" she exclaimed as she noticed him.

"Inuyasha is up ahead, and so is Naraku. Kagome, we have to wait for the others, it's too dangerous!"

"I don't care!" she yelled over her shoulder, speeding away.

"Kagome, wait!"

……………………………….

Inuyasha spun around and around, trying to keep Naraku in his sights. Blood dripped from everywhere on his body and Tetsusaiga was slowly sinking lower and lower.

"Tired Inuyasha?" purred Naraku's voice. "Don't worry, it will all end now. She's here to see you."

Inuyasha turned to see Kagome arrive on her bicycle, Sango close behind.

"Kagome, RUN!" he screamed.

………………………………..

Kagome ground to a halt and watched in horror as Inuyasha flew through the air, his last Shikon jewel shard falling into Naraku's grasp.

"Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Inuyasha fell to the side, his mortally wounded body twitching with spasms. His amber eyes gazed in disbelief, darkening as they stared into Kagome's face. Kagome stood, shocked, her lips trembling and tears welling in her eyes.

"Narakuuuuuuu!" Sango screamed, leaping for him with Hiraikotsu ready in her hand. She threw it with all her strength, the whirling edges causing a hum to linger in the air. Naraku simply laughed. Batting it aside with a grossly distorted hand, Naraku reached for the enraged demon slayer, recoiling as she slashed him with her katana.

"Sango, move!" Kohaku cried, running up.

"No, Kohaku, stay back! He'll steal your jewel shard if you get too close!"

Oblivious to it all, Kagome wept as she dragged Inuyasha away from the battle, his bright, red blood staining her hands.

"Ka... Kagome..." he gasped, blood bubbling on his lips.

"Shhh, I-Inuyasha. D-don't try t-to talk," Kagome stammered through her tears. '_I can't let you die,_' she thought. _'I must make you live!'_

"Kirara!" Sango cried, looking over at the two-tail. "Get Inuyasha out of here and take Kohaku with you!"

"I'm staying!" barked the young demon slayer.

"Do as she says!" Miroku roared, suddenly arriving with robes billowing and staff ready.

"Pitiful mortals," Naraku laughed. "Nothing you do will avert your fate. As of now, you are dead."

"No!!" Sango drew back her arm and threw Hiraikotsu with all her might, her face dark with fury. "Die, Naraku!!!" she screamed.

Kagome looked up, fear cold in her belly, watching as Naraku, seeming as if in slow motion, gracefully extended an arm and evaded the weapon, continuing on to cleanly take off Sango's head.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Miroku screamed, whipping off the prayer beads and extending his right hand. Blackness erupted from it, and soon everything in its path was being sucked into oblivion. Huge lumps of Naraku's grotesque mass began to shift toward it, and soon pieces of his flesh were being drawn into the Wind Tunnel, like sickening strings of cheese. A sweat broke out on Miroku's forehead and he began to shake terribly, but still he battled on.

"Miroku, stop! You'll kill yourself!" Kagome shrieked, tears blinding her.

"Kagome… where… are you? I can't… see you… anymore," a voice gasped.

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha, his body broken and bleeding.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, her heart torn. She knelt beside him, frantic with worry. In her hurry to find him, she had left her arrows and bow behind, nor would her miko powers do him any good even if she could defeat Naraku with them. She had no way to protect him, no way to save him. "Oh, Inuyasha…" Cradling his head to her, she looked up again at the scene of battle.

Miroku still stood, absorbing Naraku into his Wind Tunnel. All that was left of the monster was his misshapen head, beady red eyes glaring maliciously out of the mess. With a final cry of triumph, Miroku pulled him in and closed his hand. Falling to his knees, he clutched his arm, trembling violently.

"Kirara…bring her here," he panted. "I can't… go to her."

Kirara nodded and limped to the still body, gently grasping it by the arm and bringing it back. Miroku gazed at it with unwilling recognition, as if he didn't want to believe it was her.

"Where is…her head?" Miroku gasped through gritted teeth, his face pained. Gently he looked upon her, grief-stricken. "My Sango…" he murmured. "My lovely Sango…" Collapsing over her, he bent his head and wept, choking sobs echoing in the still night. Kirara threw back her head and howled with him, the mournful sound tearing at Kagome's already bleeding heart.

"Sango…" she wept, kneeling over Inuyasha.

"Sango…" she heard him whisper softly. Two tears slipped down the bloodstained face, already turning pale with death.

Suddenly, there was a cry of pain from Miroku. Kagome looked up to see him clutching his arm, eyes shut tight against the hurt. Before her eyes, the arm swelled and burst, a scream issuing from Miroku.

"Miroku!" she shrieked, half standing up. Out of the wound began to pour a black substance, slowly building and forming into a dark mass. Miroku screamed again, writhing in agony. Kirara bristled at the mass, slowly circling closer to Miroku. She nudged him gently, growling at the stump. Just as suddenly as it all began, Miroku collapsed and lay still, unmoving. There was a moment of silence, and then black goo erupted from his body, tearing holes in his flesh where none should be. Kirara roared and danced back, shaking her head in pain. Her entire face and shoulders were covered in the mess, and flecks of it splattered over her hindquarters and legs. She began to scream, a sound so terrible Kagome had to cover her ears to keep them from throbbing. Tendrils of smoke began to issues from the edges of the ooze on Kirara's body, and Kagome was suddenly reminded of a movie she had seen where a man was destroyed by a vat of acid thrown on him.

"Kagome!" cried a voiced filled with concern. Kagome looked up to see Koga racing towards her, eyes worried. He knelt beside her, grabbing her hand. He glanced at Kirara, Miroku and Sango, his eyes widening with horror.

"Kagome, what happened here?" He asked, turning his desperate gaze on her.

"He's dying, Koga. He's dying, just like everyone else."

Laughter began to start up, soft and quiet, but steadily growing in power.

"Kagome, you have to get out of here. It's not safe. You'll be killed."

"But they're already dead!" she argued. "I don't care anymore!" Kagome flung herself over Inuyasha's body, sobbing. Koga looked around, his agitation increasing as the black material began to extract itself from Kirara's still fur and build into a solid form.

"Kagome, _please_, get out of here! You…" Koga's mind raced, trying to think of a way to get her away from Naraku. "If you don't get out of here, how will you be able to bring back medicine for Inuyasha?" he blurted. Kagome froze, her tears dissolving.

"Bring back medicine?" she murmured. Koga looked over his shoulder. With a sickening drop of his stomach, he realized that it was Naraku's body that was reconstructing itself.

"Koga!" Kagome called, pulling back his attention. She was standing, slowly pulling Inuyasha up with her. "I need you to help me carry him. We have to get back to Kaede's village. You remember her, don't you? The old priestess with one eye?"

"Yeah, I remember her…" Koga slowly replied. He did not want to leave Naraku undefeated after searching so hard for him, but he wanted Kagome out of the way. Even if she didn't love him, he wanted her safe, and she would only leave with Inuyasha.

"C'mon," he said, heaving the half-dead hanyou up.

It was only after she was madly peddling after Koga that Kagome stopped to think about how her plan would work. She had to go through the well, and get Inuyasha to a hospital. As a half-demon, he might survive long enough to get the medical attention he needed from her time, but would she be able to get him through the well without a jewel shard? She had done it before, but she was the reincarnation of Kikyo; she had come to this time with the Shikon no Tama _inside_ her. Was that enough? Would him simply being with her suffice, or would the well require the presence of a shard to transport him too? Kagome shook her head, banishing the thoughts. There was enough to worry about before they got to the well. By the sound of it, Naraku was finished rebuilding his body, and even if they escaped him, it might still be useless if Inuyasha didn't make it.

_Please, Inuyasha,_ Kagome prayed. _Please, live._


End file.
